Lost Love
by EdwardCullenLover4997
Summary: Bella and Edward are broken up, but when they see each other at the library will things change?  **THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! You can change whatever you want. The title, names, rating ect ect.**


I had a strange feeling that today was going to be one of those great days. So I layed in bed think about what could happen. Maybe my ex would figure out that he liked me better than his current girlfriend. I have no clue on what could happen…but I know it's going to be great.

My name is Bella,I have big plain brown eyes and plump pink lips with brown wavey hair. I have an average height of 5 ft. 4", and im 17 years old. Now, as you know, I like my ex boyfriend. His name is Edward and he is gorgeous. He's 18 with a height of 5 ft 9". He has the whole sex hair thing going on and it's perfect on him. The color is very strange though. It's like a copper color and it goes amazing with his emerald green eyes. The problem? He has a girlfriend. Tanya is your average prep/slut. She is a cheerleader and hangs out with the other sluts in school. Sha has straight strawberry blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. Her clear perfect skin would make you envy her even more. And to top it off, she has the body every girl wants. 'Even though he has a girlfriend doesn't mean I have to give up though,' I thought to myself. I clumsly jumped out of bed and tried to find my work clothes. It was summer, so my job is working at the library part time. The outfit is simple, black skinny jeans and a nice shirt that can go good with my converse. I quickly put my hair in a messy pony tail and started on my drive to the library.

While setting my stuff down on one of the tables and saying a quick and polite hello to Marcy, the librarian, I noticed a new person. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was beating a mile a second. The new person was Edward. I looked down quickly, and suddenly my shoes were the most interesting things in the world. When I looked back up, he was gone. I sighed in relief and turned around.

"Holy Crow!" I shouted. My books went flying in the air and Edward was trying hard not to laugh. I felt the blood rush up my neck and into my cheeks and next think I knew, I was being enclosed into a tight hug. I smiled and buried my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. I felt him place his head in my hair, skimming his nose across my neck.

"I missed you" he whispered breathlessly. Wow, that was all I could think of. My vision was blurring and it felt as if I was on cloud nine.

"I missed you too, so much," I whispered back, dazed by his presence. I felt tears come down my face in silent streams. I guess he did too, because he backed away from the hug and softly pulled my face in his hands.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. His eyes were boring into my soul.

"I'm sorry." I stammered quickly, pulling out of his embrace. "I must look like a complete idiot, right?" I asked wiping my tears away quickly.

"No," he said softly, putting his hands on my face. "You look like a girl whose heart was broken." I pulled my face away forcefully from his hands, and shook my head quickly, as to get his image out of my memory.

"Yea, well you have a new girlfriend now," my voice wavered, but I kept my façade up.

"We broke up. It wasn't working out for us. She is nothing compared to you Bella." His voice broke at the end, and he grabbed my hand in his. People were gathering around us now, as was Marcy. They were watching our each and every move. I felt a spark alight in our finger tips. "Don't you feel that Bella? We are meant to be together." The tears were streaming freely down our faces now, onto our intertwined hands. I felt a tug in my heart at the sight of his tears and nodded my head, and his smile replaced the frown that was recently etched on his face.

He lifted me up off the ground and twirled me around in the air. The people around us cheered and clapped. Marcy just smiled and shook her head slightly. "Alright, alright! Let them have some time together!" She yelled to them. "And as for you two, I don't want any funny business around here." Although her face was being serious, you could hear the smile in her voice.

The day ended in pure bliss, and some injuries for me. Edward and I spent the rest of the day laughing and catching up on how each others lives have been. He told me how when he broke up with her, she didn't even cry. I gasped and laughed in all the appropriate parts, and also told him about how I've been lusting after him ever since we broke up. It was as if nothing else in the world existed but us.


End file.
